Shades of Grey
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: The *LAST* fic from me for a long while: A fallen angel is given one more last chance at humanity, but will love be his final undoing?


Shades of Grey by Chibi Tenshi ****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Slayers, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, Bakuretsu Hunters, Gundam Wing or Dragonball Z. The others, however, are entirely mine! Use them and I will... sock BT-kun on you!

Minna-chan, well who can tell the things that creep into my head in the middle of the night? Anyway, this ficcie features a pairing I've always wanted to work with but never had the idea for it until now. It's quite different from the stuff you're used to from me, demo, this is *NOTHING* compared to my secret RK project. Part of the fic will involve guessing who some of the characters are initially, though I wind up revealing who all of them are. And another thing, reviews are good things!

One last note: I'm not going to be updating any more fics on ff.net. I've been working a bit on my webpage, demo with the good weather, I've been a bit side-tracked. *sweatdrops* Anyway, the url is [http://www.geocities.com/chibi_tenshi24][1] Drop on by and check it out! So as my present to you all, my last fic for a while!

****

Dedication: To my wonderful friend, Angel-chan (*glomps* Arigatoo for the title too!), who's been nothing but supportive throughout all the time I've known her! And to Sailor X, who kindly read some of this fic already and encouraged me to go on. To Usa-chan for reading my fic, and many glomps to my imouto-chans running around out there. 

****

Warning: Contains mentions of shonen no ai, though I don't get into any detail. If you don't like my pairing, please try not to flame me for it. I didn't plan on it to happen. It just did. 

*********************

****

Shades of Grey

Loneliness crept into his soul, and the sigh he uttered reverberated across the vastness of space. Around him, darkness surrounded, just the way he preferred. Occasionally, he liked to remind himself of how his world had been like before he had wound up in this position. At times, it got to him and he wondered how on earth she could've done it for so long. 

Unfurling his long legs, he stood up and began walking around. The light snapped on, illuminating his body and he winced slightly at the unaccustomed brightness. His feet plodded, and with a wave of his hand, a window appeared. He found himself staring at the same thing that had fascinated him all year. It was unlike him to continually return to the same thing. She had warned him countless times about the dangers of becoming too attached. And even as he reminded himself of that talk, he still couldn't help himself. 

He saw the sweet curve of her lips as she laughed at something she found amusing. He found himself wanting to laugh along with her, his own lips threatening to break the solemn expression that he had had since he had gotten here. Sunlight touched her, and it was as if she could somehow take all of the sun's magnificence and absorb it within. Upon her face was an expression, looking as if she knew life's secret. His hand raised unconsciously approaching the window before stilling abruptly. He knew he was in trouble. He was in love with her. 

*********************

~ FLASHBACK ~

He knelt before the all-mighty cast that had assembled for his punishment. Strangely enough, they were all beautiful, unbefitting for what he thought was hell. Amongst them was a silver-haired creature that appeared half wolf, half woman. She stood up, the soft folds of her dress swaying with some invisible breeze. Magnificent deep blue eyes flashed at him in amusement at his confusion. 

~ This isn't hell. ~

He blinked in surprise, and the group assembled laughed. 

"Where am I?" he spoke softly, wondering where on earth he was. 

~ Think of this like a judgement center. We're here to decide what to do with you. ~

Another one stood up, a young gamine with a mischievous expression that reminded him of his brother when they had been young. His heart twisted painfully, but he knew deep down that his younger sibling was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

"I thought I was going to hell," he stated flatly, closing his eyes against all the sins he had committed. Too late had he seen the error of his ways. He had truly meant no harm, and each time another creature had been killed, it had deadened his soul even further. 

"It doesn't work that way," the pixyish girl spoke, startling him. "We don't all speak telepathically, although we all can. Some of us just like flaunting it." Her voice was light and musical, soothing to the ears. She grinned charmingly at a few of the older ones in the group who had given her a dirty look. "We're a council of sorts, and we're here to determine whether or not you should be sent to the hell you believe you deserve." 

"There's no decision to be made. I killed innocents." 

~ The cause was right. Your ways were wrong. ~ 

"Lucky for you we're more open minded than that," the younger girl echoed the other wolf-female's sentiments. "Hell truly isn't imaginable." Her eyes dimmed briefly, taking the light away from the remarkable silver depths. "What we have for you is a proposal. You see, something has come up. Something that we need someone to fill in temporarily. At the end of your servitude, we shall judge you again, and see if you're fit to be given a second chance." 

His heart leapt at her words. Another chance at life. He closed his eyes briefly and savoured the glimmer of hope that had sprung. Another chance to atone for his sins. 

"It won't be easy," she warned.

"Why me?"

"With your particular talents with a sword, and the abilities you will receive with such a duty, you're more than perfect for it. Plus, it will show us just how good a person you can be. It's harder than you think it is. Most people die at such a chance to do what you're about to do, but they don't realise just how much willpower and self-restraint you need in order to accomplish what's right. The order of things have been decreed for so many years now, and unfortunately, our usual person has decided that she's had enough, and is demanded a vacation. Her union actively supports her." Her lips twisted wryly, and he saw the older council members roll their eyes. 

~ Whose idea was it anyway to implement such a stupid thing? ~ A deep voice growled out. He glanced over at the shortest member of the group, one appearing fiercely human with black hair that seemingly defied gravity. 

~ It's only temporary. You shouldn't worry about her. She'll be all right. ~ The man next to him spoke. He also had the same gravity-defying hair though he appeared more good-natured than the other one. 

~ Who said I was worried about her? ~ The shorter man snarled. 

A deep sigh echoed the room. 

~ Once they start fighting, they never stop. ~ The silver-haired creature sniffed. 

~ You'd think they were married or something. ~ Another voice spoke with a smirk. 

Flashing black eyes gleamed with the unspoken promise of revenge. Another pair sparkled in amusement, while the third responded with equal threat. The youngest girl cleared her throat. 

"Boys, ahem. Don't make me pull rank on you here!" 

He chuckled at them, making them all flush. "What did you guys do to wind up here?" 

~ Never mind that you punk. Now listen, are you willing to accept the challenge? ~ 

"You never quite told me what the job entailed." 

"It's rather simple really. We need you to be the Guardian of Time, Folken." 

*********************

After being briefed (the word being an understatement since he was grilled intensely for eight hours a day for a whole week and made to write an exam) on the duties involved and having worked with Shione, the pixyish girl, for a bit, he was finally on his own. 

"Be good, and remember, NO interference." 

The words rang in his ears, as he found himself being overwhelmed by the images that flashed across his eyes. Panic rose abruptly, and he stifled the urge to run away. He had to do this. He wanted his second chance so badly. Summoning up the skills that had been bestowed upon him, he managed to casually flick through each image and window that appeared. 

Countless of lives were being observed, and he had to ensure the natural order of things. There were demons, beings, creatures, and even humans from different dimensions that threatened to disrupt at any given moment. He had to be alert at all times. His lapse of concentration could result in the destruction of an entire dimension, and create unimaginable repercussions. 

Suddenly, he paused at one particular image, unable to help himself. A young man was playing with his younger brother, who had been hoisted upon his shoulders. The younger child screamed with glee as the other man ran around the room. Mere moments later, another flashed by of red eyes shining with adoration. "I want to be just like you when I grow up." His heart clenched as the next scene went by. "I will never forgive you, Folken. Ever." Then, blackness echoed, along with a soft voice behind him. 

"I warned you. You can't do this to yourself. Remember, there are other lives at stake. You will come across others, and there will be those that absolutely wrench your heart. You'll see children dying, and you'll be unable to help them. You'll see your friends, your family die countless times. For every dimension, there exist numerous parallels. Some will be happy, some will not. Your time here is long and as such you will see some faces and some souls that feel identical to yours. But you can never interfere, and most importantly, never get attached." 

"You weren't kidding when you said this wouldn't be easy, were you?"

Compassion shone from her eyes as she laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I believe in you," she said simply before leaving. 

*********************

As time went by, Folken did find it easier. He did his job and managed to revert back to the Folken of the Zaibach empire. The coldness began to seep in once again as he reminded himself repeatedly each time he saw a horrific event. He grew proficient with the blade they had given him. It was strange though. It almost seemed as if the sword had become an extension of him. It responded so swiftly to every command. 

He had stopped the recent onslaught of a group of futuristic warriors, wanting to return to the past to right a wrong. He had stood there stoically, and banned them to an endless void. Such was the punishment of time interference. It was odd, he thought. How could such a task prove that he deserved his humanity when all he was doing was repressing the very thing that kept him alive? 

He saw countless worlds, foretelling futures unimaginable. He saw things that he would've never believed existed. It was puzzling how so many different times could exist at once. He accepted everything, never questioning anything. All he knew was this job that would lead to his opportunity for a second chance. That was all he had to look forward to.

He never knew when the loneliness began seeping in. He lost track of time after a while. Despite the other members of the council occasionally stopping by, and a few meetings they had help about an upcoming problem with the timelines, he kept himself distanced from them. Shione was the only one who stopped by with some semblance of frequency. The rest… he wasn't quite sure what to make of them. 

Sometimes, Shione and another redheaded girl would dash through, with one of them screaming loudly while being pursued by zaps of energy sparking from Lina's hands. Only then did he find his mouth quirking upwards in amusement before falling back to its usual position. As time went by, one of the council members, the braided one, would only roll his eyes and told Folken that he easily rivaled his 'partner' in unintelligible phrases and lack of communication skills. Somehow, silence seemed much easier. 

Time bled in with loneliness, and his heart grew emptier. They hadn't told him how long he was supposed to be doing this for, just that he had to continue until they decided. The faces in the windows became meaningless, and all he saw ahead of him was this endless stretch. He was getting tired of this. 

~ So what are you going to do about it? ~ 

He jumped, still unused to the nature of these beings. Sometimes, he swore that they would even spy on him when he took a shower. A puff of smoke floated lazily by him and Folken narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"Stop reading my mind."

A chuckle of amusement sounded from the other man, surprising him. He wasn't given to too much emotion though he was a damn sight more talkative than Hiiro. Then again, most people were compared to him. 

~ Stop letting us. ~

Folken gave the man a strange look. 

"How?"

~ You could spend your down time doing something more useful than feeling sorry for yourself. ~

Anger filled him at the privacy of his thoughts being invaded. His fingers twitched, longing to go for his sword. 

~ Go for it. I could use some play time anyway. None of these ahous here can fight, and I haven't had a good round since Battousai. ~ 

He could read the battle spark that leapt in the other man's strangely golden eyes only to be replaced by disappointment as he shook his head. 

"Iie. I must keep guard. It's my job, remember?" 

~ Only time will tell if you're worthy. In the meantime, quit depressing the hell out of us with your thoughts. ~

And then, Saitoh Hajime disappeared, filling the room with smoke as his chuckles sounded out. Folken could only cough as he cursed the other man soundly under his breath. 

*********************

"He's not getting anywhere," Shione said worriedly. 

~ I know. ~ The silver-haired creature known as Taegen responded. 

~ All he does is sit there and do his job. It's unhealthy to be that silent and depressing. ~

~ You're one to talk. Look at who you attached yourself to. ~ The short dark haired man threw out. 

~ … ~

"Hey!! At least I'm not henpecked!" the braided haired man retorted indignantly. Only when his temper was drawn did he forget about the telepathic abilities. It seemed more natural to communicate this way. 

A bright glow began filling the room they had gathered in, and Shione turned around to glare at the redhead. 

"Lina…" she called out in warning. 

"God, they fight more than old women do."

Shione giggled as three pairs of angry eyes turned around to glare at Lina. 

"Ahous," Saitoh muttered.

With a good natured grin, the other dark haired man patted Vegeta's shoulder, seemingly calming the fiery tempered Saiyajin down. 

"Well, what are we going to do about him?" 

~ It's time for Destiny to play, Goku. ~ Taegen said with a mysterious smile. 

*********************

An odd flicker of light caught his gaze as he dropped his unobtainable task of learning mind control. Motioning with his right hand, the window opened, and he found himself staring at a young girl. She was only eleven perhaps, her life filled with brightness and laughter. She pouted at her mother for the cupcakes that sat enticingly on the kitchen counter and he found himself shaking his head at her ways. She was much like Van had been as a child. 

"Onegai, okaasan? I promise I'll do better on my test scores."

He could only marvel at her skills as she ate the cupcake eagerly mere moments later. There was a latent charm to her personality that she was unaware of. She giggled to herself and bounded away, beautiful hair cascading down her back. This one was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up. 

*********************

Amidst the battle, he found himself remembering something that young girl had said. She was fourteen by now, a blossoming beauty in the works. She had cried once again, and those tears tore at his heart. He had clenched his fists at the time, forcing himself not to care. He didn't know how he had been watching her for so many years. He just knew he had. 

In his time, in his prison, very little time had passed. On her world, it had been ages. If he had wanted to, he could've glanced at her future. But he didn't want to. For some reason, he simply wanted to live and grow with her as she did. 

A sharp nick to his arm reminded him of the latest group of idiots that had somehow managed to find their way in. There had been more of them than usual, and he found himself being overwhelmed. 

Difficult times called for difficult decisions, he thought to himself. Leaping into the air, he felt the slight twinge of pain before his wings burst forth in full glory. The men below him could only stand in awe as the sword he wielded shone briefly in a spark of white energy. With a graceful swing, a ball of light spun towards them, their cries of horror unheard as the force devoured them. 

_"Why won't anyone love me for who I am?"_

He descended onto the ground, clenching the sword wishing there were something he could do about the young girl's insecurities. She was so unique, from her generous heart to her amazing ability to love and embrace those in need. And yet, those around her saw fit to judge her based on a few inconsequential events. 

This was what Shione had warned him about. It had seemed like years ago, but truth was, he had no concept of time. He tried desperately to numb his heart and found himself unable to, and not wanting to. 

*********************

She slept fitfully, plagued by demons she could not escape. Tears escaped from her closed lids. Grasping a fistful of the pillowcase, she moaned softly in her pain. Something was troubling her, haunting her. Laughing faces appeared all around her, and a lone pillar of light surrounded her. 

"Leave me alone. Doushite? Why do you keep following me?" she cried out, fear numbing her body. To run would only mean they would pursue. She wanted it to stop. She only wanted peace. 

"You know why. You have something we want. Something we've wanted for all eternity," a voice whispered harshly.

She could feel the fingers clawing away at her skin, and she cried in her pain. "Dame! Dame!! I don't have it! I don't have what you want!" They only continued, the low hum of sounds emerging from them serving to freeze her in place. 

"Onegai, somebody save me," she pleaded before she surrendered to the shadows that consumed her. 

As her eyes fluttered shut, she caught a glimpse of white feathers. Tenshi, she thought to herself as she fell unconscious. 

*********************

He could not explain the connection or the bond that existed between them. It was wrong, he thought to himself. She was much too young for him. Yet as he stared at her wistfully through the window that allowed him to peer into her world, he wished so desperately that he could change something. 

Within the last little while, there had been a change from within him. During the brief moments where he could catch a quick moment's respite, all he could ever think about was her. Nagging feelings gnawed at him. It wasn't right to feel this way towards her. His dreams became filled with her. She would have a welcoming smile only for him. He could remember the initial fear she had felt from him, but each time, he would protect her from the nightmares that threatened to consume her. 

The faceless figures that he fought time and time again only for her. 

And time drifted by even more slowly as he became trapped in this hell. Giving a sardonic laugh, he shook his head as he recalled the words spoken to him an eternity ago. Second chances. Iie. This was their way to torture him. 

*********************

~ PRESENT ~ 

He didn't know how he made it this long. The yearning in his heart had exploded beyond his control. He had suppressed it for an eternity or so it seemed like. She was too young, too innocent for the likes of him. What he felt was wrong. Each time he repeated that phrase, it killed him even more. 

In his dreams, she had entered in a vision of airy material that covered yet revealed at the same time. She was temptation wrapped up in one. On her eighteenth birthday, she had begged him. He had lived through her heartaches, and the breakup of her last boyfriend. 

He had been so close to losing her then. The man had been tall and handsome, infinitely charming. She had been swept off her feet. And for a while, his dreams had remained hauntingly empty, with no sight of her to brighten his weary heart. 

Then, she had appeared suddenly, easing the pang in his heart, although the woebegone look upon her face had nearly killed him. He had enfolded her into his embrace and whispered soft words of comfort. Holding her close, feeling her tears and pain as if it were his own. 

He knew damn well he was neglecting his job to be with her, but he could no longer hide what he felt. He now understood what Van had felt for Hitomi and why he would've sacrificed anything to be with her. But for now, there could only be dreams. 

"But why, tenshi?" she had asked. She had grown up to be as breath-taking as he imagined she would. Innocence and purity still shone from those endless depths. He had stroked her brow tenderly, memorizing every feature upon her face. 

He had watched her so long now. She was a part of him now, just as he was a part of her. And yet, it could never be. 

"It can never happen," he spoke firmly, the gentle touch of his caress upon her skin making a mockery of his words. 

The resistance faded, as it always did around her. "Aishiteru, tenshi," she whispered. 

It was a love born out of friendship. He had always stood by her through all her pain and heartaches. He had saved her from those nightmares that still bothered her occasionally and felt too real for her liking. 

A brief spark leapt in his eyes at her words, and he relished them in his mind before realising what he had to do. As if sensing his actions, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the teal hair. "Don't. Onegai. Don't leave me. I need you." 

He couldn't. He couldn't take her along the ride which led to nowhere. He was cursed, forever to be stuck in this servitude with no end in sight. But how could he deny the very thing they both wanted? 

"I… I have to. Gomen nasai," he bit out, his heart turning over as he saw the expression on her face shatter. All her hopes and dreams crumbled right before his eyes. Like everything else in his life, he was only capable of destruction. 

"Masaka. Masaka. You promised you wouldn't hurt me! You promised!" she shrieked out, eyes so filled with pain that he couldn't bear looking into it. If he did, his resolve to protect her would weaken. 

"You promised," she whispered, right before her image blurred and disappeared along with his heart. 

"Gomen. Ai… aishiteru," he spoke in anguish as he buried his face in his hands. 

*********************

Shione swiped a defiant tear from her eyes and stared at the other council members. 

~ Time's running out. ~ Taegen had the saddest expression upon her face. 

"It's not fair!" Shione shouted out, glaring at them. "We told him he needed to do his job, and now he's being forced to hurt the one he loves!" 

~ You knew the rules right from the beginning. This is how it has to be. ~ Duo replied, with Hiiro nodding his assent. 

"I would've thought that the ahou would've approached us by now," Saitoh drawled out, his voice just the tiniest bit softer than usual. 

~ We gave him his job. He's following, just like a man should. ~ 

Goku only punched Vegeta in the arm, before shaking his head. "He's too used to obeying orders. We've kept him locked up for so long. He can't think for himself any longer." 

~ Like a good soldier should. ~

Eyes turned around to stare at the normally silent Hiiro who only raised an imperious eyebrow at them all. 

~ I'm not mute you know. I just choose not to speak. But he doesn't have the heart to become one. He will break. ~ 

~ I'm afraid things are about to get worse for them. ~ Taegen echoed softly. 

*********************

Golden eyes shone from beyond the shadowy depths of their world. 

~ What do you think, Destiny? Do you think what we're doing is right? ~ 

~ There is no choice. We have to force his hand. Shione knows what she has to do? ~

~ Hai, she does, demo the council… they do not approve. ~

~ He'll do right. Have faith, Taegen. ~ 

Even as the other voice spoke, she couldn't help but feel the doubt creeping into her thoughts. 

*********************

He was sinking in the depths of his despair. Never again would he feel any light. The look upon her face as he uttered his words would forever be ingrained in his mind. He found himself staring into a pair of eyes as bleak as his. Never again could he hope. 

"We know, Folken," 

"What do you want now, Shione?" he asked wearily. He was so tired and his soul ached with the need to be with her. How she must be crying, and his heart wrenched even further at the thought of her beautiful eyes brimming with tears that he had caused. Why hadn't they killed him to begin with? It would've saved him a lot of grief, not to mention the woman he loved so desperately. 

"We've been following your actions. Nothing is secret here. We know you've developed feelings for some mortal." 

Twisting his lips bitterly, he replied, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"The… the high council has been extremely displeased." 

"Punish me if you will. I don't care."

"There's more, Folken." 

Her voice, soft and tinged with a hidden edge, caught his attention immediately. Head snapping up, he found his heart thumping erratically. If they even dared… 

"They've taken it out on her. Gomen nasai. There was nothing we could do."

He stood up abruptly and stared at her with the cold eyes that had ruled over the Zaibach empire with such efficiency. If he allowed himself, the panic would devour him whole. He had to stop this. No matter the consequence. She was innocent, and he had to protect her. It was always her. It had always been for her.

"Tell me," he said flatly, the dangerous tone to his voice making Shione's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to but I will if I have to." 

"An… an accident. Time works differently here. Whereas an eternity has passed in our plane, only seconds have gone by on her world. She will be overcome with grief and run onto the road. And then…"

He closed his eyes against the wave of pain that swept through him. What good was a human arm, and a second chance if he had nothing to live for? 

"How can I save her?" 

"Folken!! You can't! As is, you're in deep trouble with the high council. They… they override everything we say. Even our recommendations mean nothing to them at this point." 

"Don't force my hand, Shione. I have nothing against you, but I have to save her. At ANY cost." 

His deep red eyes flew open, and she took a step back against the deadly warning that lay within. 

"I… I have heard of something. Technically, there's nothing that chains you to this plane but your own desires. If you wish it, you could disrupt the natural flow of things. However… there are consequences." She faltered and gave him a sad look. 

"I forfeit my second chance?" he inquired calmly. 

"H-hai. It's not just that though. You'll die, Folken." 

He took the news without a single flicker of emotion crossing his face. "But she gets to live despite my interference?" 

"Hai." 

It was all he needed to hear. Bowing at the waist, he gave her a brief glimmer of a smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I regret that I won't live up to the council's wishes. Perhaps in another life."

Willing his wishes into motion and clenching the sword by his side, Folken Lakur de Fanel disappeared. 

*********************

The pain was never going to end. She was dying on the inside. She choked back her sobs as she ran as fast as her legs could move. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, and ignoring the perplexed looks that passerbys gave her, she increased her speed as if it could somehow erase the agony she was feeling inside. 

When her ex-boyfriend had broken up with her, she had believed she would die from the hurt she felt. It had been nothing compared to this. What she shared with him was so different. She had always felt so protected and cherished in his arms. He would save her from the demons that haunted her. He was so solid, a stoic pillar of strength despite her blubbering and watery tears. He hadn't turned away from her. Ever. 

And he had promised. Soft cries emerged from her throat despite her best attempts to stifle them. It hurt so much, this deep gnawing ache that was killing her. She couldn't explain how everything was, and why he only existed in her dreams. She only knew she loved him, and she knew he cared. She could read it from the garnet depths of his eyes, the loving light that shone from within. He would never say. He would only tell her that something was keeping him from her, and that they could never be. But she refused to believe. It couldn't be true.

How could such happiness never happen? The bliss that saturated her soul was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Ever since she had been young, she had always sensed a presence watching her. Oddly enough, it had only comforted her. And then, there had been the time when she had been around fourteen or so, tormented by the usual nightmares. In her dreams, she had fainted and those figures had descended upon her. 

When her eyes had fluttered open, she had found herself confronted by the same warm presence, with bottomless deep red eyes, and unusual light blue hair touched with green. Then, she had let out a startled gasp at the sight of magnificent white wings that somehow sprouted from his back. 

"Tenshi??" she had spoken incredulously, not before clasping her hands over her mouth. He had only laughed at the terminology, and she could not describe the feelings that raced through her at the sound of his laughter that rumbled through her being. 

"Nothing like that, but you have to be careful." His expression had sobered up with concern as he had helped her to his feet.

Further images ran through her head as her feet thundered upon the unforgiving concrete ground. She had tentatively touched his wings for the first time, watching in awe as they had fluttered in response. 

"It's like they're alive!" she had remarked wide-eyed. 

"They're a part of me," he had replied gently, his face softening in a smile. 

Once again, she had felt her heart speeding up at the face that had become so dear to her in a span of two years. He had always stood by her. Always.

"Doushite?! Doushite Folken???" she cried out hoarsely, uncaring about the stares she was drawing. 

She was only clad in her nightgown, which covered her from head to toe, unmindful of the chill in the air. In her dreams, there had always been him. Too late did she turn around, the expression frozen upon her face as the car came barreling towards her. The tires screeched angrily against the road, and the sound of the impact reverberated in the suddenly quiet streets of Tokyo. 

*********************

"Onegai, don't leave me. Onegai."

Her heart-wrenching cries tore at the council present as they all shook their heads. 

~ It's hopeless. ~ One voice growled out only to be elbowed by the man sitting next to him. 

"You're hopeless," the other man retorted too cheerfully. 

~ I told you he would never make it as a perfect soldier. ~

The braided man next to him grinned widely and threw an arm around the former perfect soldier. 

"Neither are you. If you had been, I would have never stuck with you all these years!" 

"Ahous," Saitoh muttered once again as Shione twirled happily around the room. 

"You have to admit it was a close call, Saitoh-san," she called out. 

~ Destiny knew what he was doing. ~ Taegen's voice sounded reassuringly. 

Shione pouted prettily at the silver-haired creature. "Demo, he's going to fix it up and make it all better, ne?" 

"I think he's taken care of it already," Duo responded mischievously. 

*********************

He groaned in pain as he struggled to get himself up only to get smacked in the head by a pillow. 

"Folken!" she berated as she pushed him back onto the bed. It was odd how a woman of her stature could move him. 

The assortment of aches and cuts that had remained on his body would heal, the doctor had assured him before giving the other woman a wide smile. 

"The rest of the girls will be waiting to meet him," she had said before departing. 

"Ami!!" 

She had run after her friend, and he had only curved his lips in amusement before surrendering to sleep. 

*********************

Mist surrounded the once familiar plane that he had resided for an eternity. His life had been empty and meaningless till he had found her. He walked cautiously, wondering if this was a trick of some kind to bring him back. Wasn't he supposed to die?

"You look happy, Folken." 

"Shione," he said with some surprise as the young girl's form emerged from the haze, seemingly assembling her body from the molecules of water that clung in the air. 

"Hai." 

"Wh-what happened there? And why am I… human?" 

"You won your second chance, Folken. This was the life you always wanted. All we needed was some assurance that you will never revert back to the man you once were in Fanelia. And you have proven that." 

"How?" he asked, feeling rather stupid. 

"You can love, and it's an unselfish kind of love, one that you would willingly give up your life for."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Gratitude shone from his eyes, making her blush slightly. 

"Oh, just go and be happy, Folken. We all wish you nothing but the best. Even Veggie got a bit teary-eyed." 

He chuckled at the thought and in a moment of spontaneity hugged the young girl. "Arigatou," he whispered. 

*********************

Shione stared wistfully at the spot that Folken had disappeared to. 

~ I thought I warned you about getting too attached. ~ 

She twitched her pointy ears and stuck her tongue out at the man behind her. 

"You know I can't help it. It's just me."

~ Wakatta. ~

"Ne, do you believe I'll some day find happiness like that, Destiny?"

Deep golden eyes blazed for a moment before smiling at her. The images that ran through his head… he let out a deep sigh as he kept his thoughts to himself. _Carrot always did say it would be your turn one day. _

*********************

She snuggled up against him when his injuries had finally permitted her to get close. She couldn't believe he was here beside her at the moment. She pinched his arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, only to find red eyes glaring at her. 

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." 

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself then?" he shot back, rubbing the spot on his arm that had been pinched repeatedly the past week. 

She grinned impishly at him, and smoothed the lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. She felt her heart thumping at the feel of his skin against her fingers. His eyes closed in response, and she could tell that he was enjoying every moment of it. 

"Do you regret it?" she whispered some time later. She thought she was going to explode with her love for him. 

His eyes fluttered open lazily to take her in, and she found herself gasping at the expression in them. 

"Never." His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer. "Last time, you told me something, and I always meant to respond to it." 

She raised her brow quizzically. "Nani?" 

"Aishiteru, Usagi," he said, right before his lips descended upon hers.

She knew even before he proclaimed his love that it would be forever, and that this would be one promise that he would always keep. Afterall, he did banish the nightmares, and made her feel so blissfully whole. And he was gorgeous, she thought with a silly grin as he proceeded to make her forget whatever she was thinking about. Life was indeed wonderful when loneliness was no longer a part of the equation, and everything was so crystal clear. 

*********************

Tenshi's blurb: If I receive enough reviews, I could be persuaded to resume posting here. Otherwise, all updates will be done through my site. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/chibi_tenshi24



End file.
